


day3 一方受轻伤

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	day3 一方受轻伤

day3 一方受轻伤

山治每到夏天就很苦恼一点：蚊虫叮咬。

会痒，会红，加上山治皮肤白，一旦叮在脖子耳后就显得格外色情，即便向朋友们解释是蚊子包依旧让人浮想联翩。

“多老套的说辞啊山治！男人不用这么遮遮掩掩，大大方方承认这是爱的痕迹吧！”变态内裤男弗兰奇说。

家里那位听见山治抱怨的第一反应更可恨，非要在蚊子包上舔来舔去，恶意地嘬个更大的红印儿。

“要是他们都以为是吻痕，那就让它是吻痕吧。”

于是一入夏，山治露出来的皮肤上就贴满了创可贴。

他在网上查了各种偏方，什么香囊什么驱蚊剂都驱散不了蚊子对他的血的热爱，反倒是皮肤黝黑的绿藻头每天呼呼大睡也不会被蚊子青睐一眼，身上一个蚊子包也没有。

山治叹了口气，命。

蚊子越来越过分了。山治在浴室间撩起衣服，浑身深深浅浅的痕迹在白皮肤上格外明显，最令他头疼的是左侧乳头明显比另一侧更红更肿一些。他小心摸了一下，麻痒的刺痛另他倒抽一口气。

他小心翼翼在哪儿贴上创可贴，即便是创可贴内侧那样柔软的布料依旧让他觉得存在感过分。而且镜子里自己乳头将创可贴顶起一个弧度的样子真的很...色气。

妈的，叮哪不好叮这里。

当他爬进被窝里时他看见索隆正在拆一盒新套子，抬眼看向山治时每一个眼神都在通知他今晚做爱。

“所以，这儿怎么了？”

索隆撩起他睡衣推到锁骨，从硬邦邦的小腹吻到胸肌时亲了亲他胸口的创可贴，山治周身一抖险些没忍住呻吟，抽了他一巴掌。

“喂，别动那儿...被蚊子叮肿了。”

索隆对那不轻不重的一巴掌没什么异议，倒是对刚刚山治的反应很感兴趣，他吻上另一边没被蚊子咬的乳头，山治咬住下唇，抓着索隆的短发扬起头，喉咙里舒服地哼着。

粗糙的舌面湿热地舔上浅淡的乳晕再碾过肉粒，舌尖顶戳在敏感的乳孔上让山治情不自禁夹住索隆的腰。色圈圈浑身除了后面热烘烘的肉穴就是这里最敏感，索隆每次做爱都不会放过胸前这两处，逼着山治把喉咙里憋住的湿热呻吟都叫出来再进行扩张。

但显然今天有新玩儿法了。

他两指掀开创可贴，被叮的乳头红肿涨大，比另一侧大了一圈的肉粒显得格外可怜可爱，当他吻过去时身下的人如同触电一般挣扎起来。

“喂喂，索...索隆！”

索隆抬眼看他，红红的舌尖还挑衅一般抵在那可怜的乳尖上，山治满脸通红地抗议被他再次吻到没声儿。

“我看你挺喜欢的吧。”男人粗糙的指腹捻蹭上红嫩的乳尖时山治满脸忍痛，但性器却毫不犹豫地硬了起来，酥麻的感觉因为叮咬被扩大，痛感微不足道反倒成了助兴，他只觉得胸口热痒得不行，在索隆恶意的搓揉下那处彻底涨大到不可思议的地步，与另一侧乳尖形成淫靡的对比。

索隆感觉得到山治无比色情打颤的大腿和挺送来的胸口，不禁勾起嘴角。

他摸到下面宣软的屁股慢慢送进一指，只是玩弄乳尖山治就已经舒服到后穴湿哒哒地裹紧索隆的手指，湿黏柔软的肉壁轻松容纳索隆中指进出抽送，真难得这色圈圈兴奋到这种程度，连润滑剂都省了。

他亲了亲山治忍耐快感蹙起的眉心和通红的面颊，笑着与他接吻。

“真是要谢谢蚊子啊。”


End file.
